He’s A Human And I’m A Skeleton
by Empv
Summary: Bonita Diablo was a 11-year old girl who died in a tragic accident now she is a skeleton that lives in the NeverWorld trying to see the family members she has today while visiting the Land Of The Living she spots a young living boy with family.
1. chapter 1

Bonita took a deep breath. Today is the day that she might get across the bridge and go see her great, great ,nieces and nephews,and,also,their own children.,

"Next!",shouted the lady at the counter. She was sitting at the screen and was responsible for the skeletons cross the bridge.

Bonita ran to get in line.

"Alright who are you?", asked the lady.

"I'm Bonita Diablo. I'm here to see my great,great ,nieces,and,nephews and their kids.", explained Bonita.She pulled on a cute and adorable smile on her face.

"How old are you?", asked the lady. She looked down at her with a serous face.

"I'm 11.I died at a young age.", said Bonita.

"I'm sorry,but, you can't cross the bridge without an adult.",said the lady.

"Oh, I see.",said Bonita sadly,as she walked away. She knew over and over when she tried to get across the bridge, it didn't end up successful. She hadn't seen or had been with any of her family members in the longest time. Bonita looked down on her feet feeling like she could cry,but, she heard a ding sound nearby.

"Next!", said the lady. Nearby a family of three was going to walk across the bridge. Bonita had an idea- all she had to do was sneak into the group and pretend she was part of the family!


	2. Chapter 2:Who Are You?

The family of three walked across the bridge without noticing that Bonita was with them.

The tall male skeleton with the black hair noticed,"Who are you, and, what are you doing with my wife and daughter!?"

"I'm Bonita and I am coming with you to see my family.",declared Bonita.

"But,you are not in our family!", sneered the female skeleton with the brown hair. "Honey, relax.", said the male skeleton, sweetly, to the female skeleton.

Bonita could tell the two skeletons might be married. The lumpy female skeleton with the white hair,Bonita figured, might be their daughter.

After the female skeleton and the male skeleton whispered to each other privately. Then, they turned to face Bonita.

"Alright, Bonita ,we will bring you to your family." said the female skeleton.

Bonita squealed in delight, she hugged the female skeleton showering her with thank you!

Bonita went off with the family across the bridge. While walking Bonita asked the male skeleton a question.

"What is your name?"

The male skeleton turned around to face Bonita to answer the question,"I'm Hector, and this is my wife, Imelda ,and ,my daughter, Coco.", said the male skeleton pointing to his wife and daughter.


	3. Chapter 3:The Land Of The Living

As Bonita made it to the land of the living with Hector's family, Bonita ran around to find her family. Hector tried to chase after her, but, he really couldn't catch her. Bonita wanted to see her family really badly. So, she followed the petals. They might have lead to the house of her family. She was running way too fast for Hector to catch up to her. While she was running, she saw a house nearby that made Hector stopped too. Bonita watched as the family all having a good time.

She watched a young boy with a little baby in his arms walking towards something,"Who is that?", asked Bonita to Hector.

"That is my great-great grandson, Miguel, with our new member of the family, Socorro. Would you like to come with me to see my family?", asked Hector.

Bonita thought about it. She remembered before she died how much her family always told her to don't talk to strangers. Hector was a person she already met. She did not know much about him.

But,she is also very curious to see what his family looks like.

"Alright.",said Bonita as she walked with Hector.


	4. Chapter 4:Im Miguel

Hector and Bonita walked into the family home, then ,walked over to Miguel and the little baby in his arms named Socorro.

"Halo,Miguel.", said Hector, leaning over from behind Miguel. Miguel spun around. He was scared but then,surprised, that Hector was right behind him. The little baby started giggling and reaching out to him.

"Oh Hector, you scared me.", said Miguel. He realized that it was Hector. Miguel bursted out a rush of laughter. After laughing, Miguel spotted Bonita standing right next to him.

"Hector, who is that?", asked Miguel in confusion.

"Oh uh,this is Bonita,she just going to be staying with us a while. Then,she will start looking for her family.", explained Hector.

"Nice to meet you.", said Bonita, reaching out her hand so Miguel could handshake it. Miguel reached out his hand, but,when they were about to hand shake.. Bonita's arm came right off! Everyone screamed, even the baby! Hector changed the situation by bursting into laughter- so did everybody else. Miguel puts Bonita's arm back.

"Okay, that is pretty funny.", said Bonita.

"Yeah.",said Miguel, as he chuckled a little.

"So Miguel, will you show me the rest of your family?", said Bonita. She walked closer to him.

"I would be happy to do that.", said Miguel.

He and Bonita walked together.


	5. Chapter 5:It Feels Like My Birthday

As Miguel and Bonita walked around the area, they saw was two little boys running around.

"Oh..uh..ha...ha.", laughed Bonita.

She had no idea how to react to that. An older woman was trying to catch them. "They seemed to be quite alborotadores, aren't they?", asked Bonita to Miguel with a nice friendly smile.

"I know right? Those are my little cousins, Benny and Manny. They must have done something that drove Abuela Elena mad.", chuckled Miguel.

Abuela took off the flip flop from her foot and flung it at the little boys. The little boys screamed in giggling in terror! Bonita looked at a park bench that has a bowl of chips on it. Bonita licked her lips as she tries to pick up the chip but it went through her hand making Bonita sad.

Miguel realized that and went up to her to ask what's wrong.

"It's just the bowl of chips reminded me.I had those at my birthday.", recalled Bonita. "Your birthday?",asked Miguel.

"Yeah, my birthday. It took place on a bright sunny morning during the summer. I played with my younger siblings before my Mama brings out the cake. My Papa and my Abuelo were talking on the bench. There was a gunshot nearby and my family tried to run to safety. I was shot to the ground. I woke up the next morning dead...",explained Bonita.

"Wow,Bonita! I'm so sorry.", said Miguel. He put a hand on Bonita's. It went through and Bonita looked at him.

"Ever since I woke up dead, I don't know where my family members are."said Bonita. Miguel looked down a little, then he lifted up quickly.

"Bonita, I have a idea how to get to your family.", said Miguel. He ran to one of the houses.

"Wait,Miguel, what are you doing?",asked Bonita.

"Just come with me."said Miguel. Bonita listened to him and followed him.


	6. Chapter 6:Guitar

As Miguel ran into one of the houses that Hector was in,

"Hector, we gotta get your guitar!", urged Miguel. He ran up to him. The moment came when Hector turned around. He heard Miguel's voice. His laughing skeletal face turned serious by the words of Miguel's voice.

"Oh,no! You're not using my guitar again to go back to the Never-world, are you!? We all know all the damage you created when you first arrived! We are not going through that again!" shouted Hector in anger.

"But this is for Bonita, for her to find her family.", said Miguel. He moved his hands to present Bonita. This would show Hector who he was talking about. Hector looked at Bonita, then looked at Miguel. He put his hands on Miguel's shoulders.

"We gotta look for my guitar." said Hector, his eyebrows lowered down. He looked serious.

"But what about Imelda and Coco. Were they with you?", said Miguel.

Hector gasped in shock! How could he forgot about them? What was he thinking ?

Miguel was too focused on Bonita! He was running too fast and he had to catch up to her because she could've gotten lost.

"I'll go looking for Imelda and Coco! Just wait right here,Miguel." directed Hector over his shoulder as he left.

"Okay!",responded Miguel to Hector's back as he ran off. Miguel looked over at Bonita and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7:Imelda And Coco

Hector,Miguel and Bonita searched endlessly for Imelda and Coco across town. They were nowhere to be seen! After running and running around for hours, they bumped into them! "There you are! Guys! We've been looking all over for you." Hector and Miguel spoke at the same time.

"We've been looking all over for you, too,said Imelda. She saw Miguel as being happy to see his great-grandma,Coco again.

"Grandma Coco."said Miguel.

Coco softly smiled, "Coco continue to smile making Miguel let out his big smile more "What are we smiling for we gotta find my guitar." Told Hector

"So this is what is about?" ame

Imelda as she looks at Hector then looks over down at Miguel

"Miguel,you better not be using that guitar the same way like you did last time,." Told Imelda pIt won't be like last time I promise it's for Bonita." Said Miguel

"Oh.saidImelda realizing to what Miguel was trying to say as she looks over at Bonita who was behind them as Bonita shyly waves at Imelda as she looks over at Hector she says "Okay let's go."


	8. Chapter 8:To The Land Of The Dead

The group ran over to the museum to get the guitar. Luckily, the museum was closed. It was the perfect time to break out of an entrance. They had to do it very quietly. Hector,Imelda,Coco and Bonita knew they weren't able to make noise. Miguel successfully was able to be quiet. That made sure he didn't startle any guards. They managed to finally grab the guitar, but ,there was only one problem...

"Come on,Miguel play it.",urged Hector anxiously.

"I can't forget what guitar string chords I played it on.", answered Miguel.

"Well,play any string.",said Hector.

"Okay.", said Miguel.

He took a deep breath as he moved his hands on the guitar string then he did a check to make sure that it worked by going through a wall it worked "It worked it worked now we could go to the land of the dead!" Chanted Miguel happily "Alright let's go!" Shouted Hector happily as the five of them all started walking to the land of the dead Miguel was excited along the way that he was having another adventure in the land of the dead again.


	9. Chapter 9 :In Trouble With Security

They got to the bridge, went to the gates and were stopped. A skeleton was at the booth calling the next family from their return from the land of the living.

"Ah,the Riveras ,what brings you today?", said the booth worker curiously.

What does the family have to offer?

"Well, we are here because this young girl is looking for her family.", Hector told the booth worker.

"Alright, what young girl?",asked the booth worker.

Hector showed Bonita to the booth worker.

"Wait are you ,Bonita Diablo!?", exclaimed the booth worker.

"Um yes...", answered Bonita all confused.

A microphone was brought up in the booth.

"Uh,hey, I have Bonita over here. It seems like she came with this family to go to the land of the living. You better come and get her.",announced the booth guy.

"Wait, so you are a criminal aren't you?", asked Hector seriously with one eyebrow up. The rest of the family looked at her.

"No, there's gotta be a misunderstanding.", said Bonita with a nervous smile on her face, her hands shaking.

"Bonita, tell us the truth! I don't want to hear from no liars.",said Miguel making Bonita take a big sigh.

"Alright, alright ,I'm kinda am a criminal. By trying to cross the bridge illegally,without a adult, because don't have my family around.",stumbled Bonita. That led to the entire family standing in silence. The police came to take Bonita away.

Miguel begged for Bonita to stay. Then she was dragged away by the police! Hector said,"Miguel, let her go."

Miguel turned around to him. "But I didn't say goodbye to her, I want to say goodbye to her."said Miguel sadly.

"Okay, but first,let's figure out how are we going to see her first." said Hector.


	10. Chapter 10:Please

Hector decided to talk to the security men about letting Miguel see Bonita. It would be one last time before she goes to prison. Hector tapped the security man's shoulder two times. The security man turned around. He turned out to be big and buff, which made Hector feel nervous.

"Come on ,Hector!",shouted Miguel in the background.

Hector smiled nervously at him, giving him a chuckle. The security man puffed out his large chest.

"Okay um so...that's my great-great grandson over there. He wants to say goodbye to Bonita. Soooo...can we make this quick? These two could say goodbye or...", stopped Hector.

"Nobody ever goes near a criminal if ,she or he, is armed or not." recited the security man.

"Oh sir please I swear this little girl doesn't carry or bring a gun to the land of the living.",explained Hector.

"Yeah I'm only 11!", shouted Bonita.

"Quiet!", shouted the second security guard as he looked over at Hector.

"We're sorry, but ,your great-great grandson is not allowed to see Bonita." humphed the second security man as he walked away.

The other security man dragged Bonita. Hector turned away. Miguel saw the whole thing he looked speechless.

"I'm so sorry, Miguel. I tried.",said Hector softly.

He tried to calm Miguel down.Miguel pushed Hector away!

"No, I'm going to see Bonita! No matter what they say!",yelled Miguel as he ran off.

"Miguel!", called out Imelda. Miguel ignored Imelda and headed straight to go see Bonita.


	11. Chapter 11:Search

Miguel ran as quickly as he could. He had to go, he had to go! He searched for Bonita. He stopped and panted for a bit. He looked behind him and he could see his family is still trying to catch up to him. Miguel had to keep going. Until he bumped into someone who gave him directions on where to go,

"Excuse me sir, where's the prison?",he asked sounding in a hurry.

"Oh, it's over there.", said the person in a nice and friendly voice as he pointed towards a direction.

"Thanks!",shouted Miguel quickly as he zoomed very fast.

"Miguel!", called Imelda from behind him. She stopped short, to see Miguel running off !

"Imelda, can you use your spirit guide to track him down?"yelled Hector.

"That's what I was thinking..I need my spirit guide."said, Imelda with a smirk. She blew out a whistle that made her spirit guide come to her. Low growling towards he, Find Miguel bring him towards me.", she commanded as the spirit guide let out a roar in response and flew off to find Miguel.


	12. Chapter 12:Prison

Miguel ran as quickly as he could. Following the person's directions, he finally reached to the prison. He had a big smile on his face. He had hoped that he was going to find Bonita. As he walked through the doors of prison, he heard shouting. "I just wanna see my family!", shouted a voice.

This made Miguel realize that it was Bonita's voice. This made Miguel stop at his tracks to listen-in ,

"I'm sorry! Crossing the bridge with another family is illegal.",said another voice with a gruffy voice.

"But sir, I wanna see my family! It has been forever since I last saw them." said Bonita.

"I'm sorry but it has been forever since they last put up your portrait.", said the man.

The room went dead silent. Miguel's mouth was open as he listened to what the man told her.

"Boys,take her away."ordered the man. A moment later, he heard Bonita screamed out no which made Miguel feel bad for her even more.


	13. Chapter 13:Im Here To See A Prisoner

Miguel walked up to the counter silently.

The police officer was too busy looking at papers sitting at his high desk. He looked down to see what Miguel was trying to do,

"Hey kid, how could I help you?", he asked.

This made Miguel feeling nervous,

"Shoot!", he blurted under his breath.

He turned towards the officer,

"Are you lost or something, kid ,what can I do for you?", asked the officer.

"Oh I'm here to see a prisoner.", explained Miguel.

"Alright then, if you wanna see a prisoner, then fine.",said the police officer in a friendly tone.

Miguel walked off in the dark hall. He filled out all the paperwork to go see Bonita while the officer was watching him. After Miguel was gone, the police officer decided it was time to read the news paper. Soon he saw the Rivera family coming towards him,

"Hello, may I help you?", he asked as he put the news paper down.

"Hi we're looking for Miguel, an alive human teenage boy.", explained Hector.

"Oh, you mean the boy who just went past here? Yes! He went that way.",said the officer as he pointed to the dark hall showing the Rivera family the way through.


	14. Chapter 14:Miguel?

Miguel walked through the dark hallway of the prison, he spun around scared. He was frightened to be walking in a very dark hallway. It was like being in a cave for him.Miguel continued to walk and walk. He found Bonita's cell.

He could hear a familiar female voice nearby him,

"Miguel?"

Miguel's ears perked up in excitement, it was Bonita's voice!

,Miguel turned around he could see Bonita in a cell right near him. Miguel's worried face turned into a face of excitement and joy.Miguel ran towards Bonita,

"Bonita!",he shouted happily.

"What are you doing here?",asked Bonita concerned.

She was worried. The guards might come and kick Miguel out and stop him from seeing her.

"I came to see you.",he said.

"Why Miguel, you're going to get in trouble.",said Bonita still worried.

"Because I'm here to say goodbye to you! I wanna say it in front of you in person.",said Miguel.

That made Bonita stop her worried look. It turned into a smile in a spilt second,

"Really?",she asked smiling.

This made Miguel smile even more.All of a sudden Bonita leaned closely to Miguel's face and kissed him passionately. Miguel was shocked at first but he kissed her back.


	15. Chapter 15:Breaking Out

After Bonita and Miguel were finished kissing, all that Bonita could do was look deeply into Miguel's eyes, her skeleton cheeks turn red.

"So now what?",asked Bonita.

"Well...I'll break you out", decided Miguel softly.

He was ready to break Bonita out of her prison cell. He planned trying to open the lock until he heard a familiar male voice.

"Ahem.",said a voice.

Miguel spun around.

"First, you should really think about needing help from your family members.",said Hector.

This made Miguel smile widely.

"I knew you guys will come!",he cheered happy to see his family.

"Hector,Imelda what are you guys doing here?",asked Bonita.

She was not sure why they wanted to help her break out of prison.

They actually were the reason she first lied. Which led her to having a criminal record.

"Well it looks like you two are a match made in heaven! You two deserve to be together.",said Hector.

Bonita almost gasped but giggled at the same time.

"So Hector, what is your plan for breaking Bonita out?",asked Miguel waiting for an answer. Hector was silent. He had to think of something..a way of saving his great-grandson's true love.


	16. Chapter 16: Escape

A Minute Later~

Miguel and his family broke Bonita out of jail. Then, they went on the run from the police! "Stop right there!",yelled a police officer, with their flashlight on, rushing to catch up to them. While they were already running for their lives, all of a sudden, Bonita bumped into a pretty tall woman.

"Oh,I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!",apologized the woman.

She seemed to be with a man. They were taking a walk together, enjoying the Underworld. "It's okay.",said Bonita.

She was most focused on the lady and man. Both of them almost looked like her. Both of them might be brother and sister, but, why do they look like her ? Bonita focused on them, almost forgetting that Miguel's family is right behind her.

The lady realized that the cops were after them.

"Here..me and my brother will help you!",she offered Bonita a hand.

"Miguel follow me!",yelled Bonita.

The lady dragged her in a dark alley. Miguel saw where Bonita went and led the family to the same dark alley.

In A Apartment~

The group was hidden somewhere. Where the cops wouldn't be able to find them. Hector checked through the window to see.

The cops didn't know what they were doing or that they were up there. It turns out they were too dumb to look up.

Bonita looked straight at the lady and her brother,

"Who are you guys?", asked Bonita.

"I'm Esmeralda.",the lady introduced herself.

"I'm Francisco.", the lady's brother introduced himself.

Bonita's eyes widened.

She recognized those names they are...her long lost brother and sister!


	17. Chapter 17:I Guess This Is Goodbye

"Wait...you're my siblings?!",shouted Bonita happily.

She hugged both Esmeralda and Francisco, crying tears of joy, as she hopped up and down. Miguel and the family stood lonely and confused looking at each other wondering what is Bonita so happy about? Bonita looked over to the family with tears in her eyes showing an happy smile.

"Guys, this is my brother and sister.",introduced Bonita.

Francisco got a little bit awkward as Bonita introduced him and his sister to Miguel's family.

"Uh..nice to meet you.", said Francisco.

Esmeralda tries to hold back her laughter.

"Oh he's just shy, don't mind him.",said Esmeralda to Hector.

"This is Miguel, the boy who helped me.",said Bonita, as she introduced Miguel. Miguel straightened up to meet the siblings.

"Hi,I'm Miguel.",said Miguel.

He reached out his hand to shake either one of the siblings hand.

He looked over at Bonita. Bonita let out a smile.

"I guess this is goodbye then.",offered Bonita.

"Just remember Bonita, remember me.",said Miguel.

The End


End file.
